Rain
by jadedly
Summary: "I, for one, do not want to wake up as a lizard." Rishid/Ishizu for round six of the YGO Fanfiction Contest. WARNING: Really cheesy and probably OOC, since I've never done Rishid before


**A/N:** Humor...ish...sort of-not-really. Blah, I don't even _know_ anymore. I guess I just hope the other contestants like it, because I sure don't. D:

WHY IS IT THAT I AM ONLY GOOD AT IMPLYING PAIRINGS AND NOT ACTUALLY WRITING ROMANCE. D:

* * *

Rishid wasn't really sure exactly why they were hiking up a mountain through a forest while it was raining, in the middle of the night. He wasn't really sure he wanted to ask, either. After the Battle City tournament, when he had taken Malik's word at face value, he had learned that sometimes it was better not to question his adoptive siblings' motives.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked what we're doing yet," Ishizu said mildly from her position in front of Rishid. She had forgone her usual Egyptian-style dresses in favor of more suitable attire, as she was wearing an off-white raincoat and a pair of jeans tucked into boots. She was completely free of any baggage save for an umbrella, unlike Rishid; he had been coaxed into carrying the bags full of whatever Ishizu had deemed necessary.

Rishid quirked an eyebrow. "I'm almost wary of asking, to be truthful," he said. "The way I see it, I'll find out soon enough."

Ishizu continued as if she hadn't heard him, tucking her hair behind her ear with a sigh. "You know that Malik has been having relationship troubles recently, right?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. He nodded slowly. "Well, ever since he broke up with Ryou, he's been upset and sulky, so we're going to try something that will _hopefully_ help him."

Rishid said nothing; he wasn't exactly sure that he liked the sound of that.

"Rishid, in one of those bags you're carrying is the book. We're going to perform a ritual."

He _really_ didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

After another three hours of hiking - Rishid had caught himself grumbling under his breath about the lack of a road many a time - they had finally reached the summit of the mountain, a surprisingly flat rocky surface that made for easy stepping. Ishizu led him the the center of the mountain top, where a pit had been dug into the ground. It was empty save for a large pile of ashes and an even larger pile of wood.

Rishid's uneasiness grew as Ishizu jumped into the slightly muddy hole; he really didn't know how she expected to perform a ritual _here_. Most of the rituals he knew of required fire to work, and the sopping wet pile of wood wasn't exactly conductive to that idea...which meant that they were doing something that could cause problems. A _lot_ of problems.

"Ishizu, I don't think this is a good idea."

Ishizu looked at him critically. "A _good idea_?" she said, thinly masking her ire at his statement. "Our brother is struggling with what may well be depression, and you're worried about whether this is a good idea or not?"

"Yes, actually," Rishid answered calmly. "I, for one, do not want to wake up as a lizard."

Ishizu glared furiously at him. "I don't care. You're helping me anyway. Now get down here."

Sighing, Rishid jumped into the pit. He never could figure out how to say no to her.

* * *

Hours later, they were again at the foot of the wretched mountain they had hiked up. To be fair, it wasn't much of a mountain; most would call it a hill. Rishid liked to be overdramatic with his thoughts, sometimes, since he never was out loud.

He and Ishizu hadn't spoken since they had performed the ritual, which had thankfully gone well. Ishizu had apparently forced him to hike for four hours just so that she could get the ash from that fire pit and concoct some weird drink that was supposed to cause good luck and happiness; he hadn't complained, but he definitely hadn't enjoyed it.

"Rishid," Ishizu finally said, jarring him from his thoughts, "Thank you for helping me with this." She looked like she wanted to say more, but didn't know how.

"Don't worry about it," Rishid said in answer as they stood at the bus stop. They hadn't brought the car because it wouldn't have gone up the hill-mountain-thing, and they hadn't actually thought it would rain (Ishizu probably could have predicted it, but the Pharaoh had the Tauk, so that wasn't an option). It was good that she had thought to bring an umbrella, but in the end they were both soaking wet anyway. "As long as I don't spontaneously mutate in my sleep, you're welcome."

"You're not going to mutate in your sleep," Ishizu said indignantly, rolling her eyes and adjusting the umbrella. "Please, Rishid, give me some credit. I wouldn't have done this if it weren't 100% safe."

"So you say," Rishid mumbled. Ishizu sighed.

The bus came then, and Ishizu paid the tired-looking bus driver the fee to get back home, then led the way to the empty back seats of the bus. She sat down and jumped, causing Rishid to give her a questioning look.

"The seat is cold," she mumbled in reply.

"Everything is cold right now," he told her, sitting down next to her. "We're dripping wet in Fall."

"I know that," Ishizu snapped, then sighed. "Sorry. I'm a little tired."

Rishid really wanted to comment on how he had carried everything there and back, but remained silent.

The bus ride was quiet, but for the slow 'tap, tap' of rain as it hit the roof, until Ishizu spoke up again. "Can I lean on your shoulder?" she asked quietly. Rishid nodded. She did so and almost immediately fell asleep.

Even though they were both soaked to the core and had been having minuscule fights all night, Rishid suddenly felt just a bit warmer inside.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hated this round. It's been really stressful and I feel sick and my feet and hands are cold. :( I guess I'm just happy I got an entry in, though /looks on the bright side/


End file.
